Steps (1984)
Plot Overview So Fallon is not only paralyzed, there is no physical cause for it. It is psychosomatic as she is traumatized over Peter De Vilbis. This paralysis better not last long. Fallon's inability gives Jeff the opportunity to nurse and to woo her. Fallon appreciates Jeff's attention because he is the only one who does not try to convince her to see a psychiatrist. Dex is enraged with Blake because he cancelled the contract with Oscar Stone to refine his oil. Blake tells Dex that the contract was personal with Stone and that he has no obligation to refine any oil for Lex-Dex. All Blake wanted from Dex, as a member of the Denver Carrington board, was loyalty, and Dex chose Colby Co instead. Steven is displeased with Adam for stealing his research on the South China Sea Leases. Adam claims he never did such a thing. Besides, Adam started that project with Colby Co so any work that Steven did is rightfully his. Peace between the brothers is over. Adam, who did steal the research, gives the information to Blake and claims that he and Steven did the work equally so that he has no qualms sharing the information with Blake. Blake is instantly interested on trying to purchase those leases. Kirby now appears to actually want to marry Adam. She is even somewhat willing to succumb to him sexually. But Alexis has something to do about it. She will not allow her son to marry the butler's daughter. Alexis thinks Blake would support her decision to prevent Adam and Kirby from marrying but Blake refuses to help her. So Alexis will handle this on her own. Morgan Hess finally gets Alexis some articles regarding Alicia Anders. Alexis then invites Kirby to lunch and offers her a lucrative position in Paris. Kirby knows a bribe when she sees one and refuses to take Alexis up on her offer. Since Kirby does not want to accept the generous offer of Alexis, she will now feel Alexis's wrath. Alexis tells Kirby that her mother did not die when Kirby was a child but ran off with another man when Kirby was two and then killed her lover. Alicia Anders is alive and in jail, but not just any jail, but one for the criminally insane. Kirby does not want to believe it but Blake confirms it is the truth, but that does not matter to him, and Kirby is still very much a member of the family. Fallon snaps out of her psychosis when she is playing with Little Blake by the pool. Jeff leaves to take a phone call and Fallon has L.B. chase an electric truck. The truck takes a turn toward the pool and L.B. is ready to follow it. Fallon jumps up and grabs L.B. before he falls into the pool. Fallon's ability to overcome her psychosomatic disorder is celebrated by the family. Alexis is upset since, as always, she has not been invited. Dex arrives at the penthouse and quickly pieces together everything. He tells Alexis that she should call Fallon and tell her that she loves her. Alexis just cannot do it, she would rather be held by Dex. Claudia is still on edge with the thought that Matthew and Lindsey are alive or that someone wants her to believe that. When Krystle has some silver napkin rings delivered in a plain white box, Claudia almost freaks when she sees it because the servant left it on the buffet. Krystle had to assure her they were just napkin holders. Claudia tells Krystle this day is particularly tough for her because it is she and Matthew's anniversary. Claudia makes it alright through the day but then gets a disturbing letter during the celebration for Fallon. Gerard hands Claudia a letter and she excuses herself and goes to her room. Steven follows. The letter is a picture of Claudia that Matthew took of her on their first wedding anniversary. Steven vows to find the person tormenting Claudia. Claudia has an even better idea, she is going to fly out to Lima. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Robert Hooks ... Dr. Walcott * William Beckley ... Gerard * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Gerald Berns ... Kevin * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Howard Huston ... Masseur * Dennis Romer ... Hotel Waiter * Ellen Snortland ... Nurse * Jani Ridges ... Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 19-Jan-1984 to 26-Jan-1984 * Deleted scenes : Dex and Tracy talk, Blake and Krystle talk about Fallon; Kirby and Adam talk about Kirby's mother. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Arden Villa (Pasadena). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby [Alexis is lying on her couch, very drunk, when Dex enters]: Hi, Dex! Dex Dexter: You're not dressed. The curtain goes up in a little less than half an hour. Alexis Carrington Colby: I've decided not to go, Dex. It's going to be a mediocre evening in the theater, and besides, I've got a little bit of a headache. Dex Dexter: And maybe, just maybe, you're headed for a more than slight hangover in the morning. Alexis Carrington Colby [laughing]: "Have you been drinking, Alexis?" "Oh, yes, I have, Mister Dexter." "A little too much, Alexis?" "Oh, no, Mister Dexter - a LOT too much."